Underwater Crisis
by chubbyricecakes17
Summary: "Based off of "Ever17 The Out of Infinity", Cross Academy decides to go on a field trip to the underwater theme park, LeMu. However, the theme park starts flooding, causing the academy to split. Only six lives didn't manage to escape. Five vampires, one human, and one...hologram? Just what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Ever17**

* * *

It was a day off. Both the Day and Night Class had no classes. Leaving the two perfects to be able to rest.

Yuuki was in Sayori's room, sitting on her bed, blankly looking at the paper in her hand that read;

_Dear My Beloved Day Class Students,_

_Your chairman decided to take all of you to the famous underwater theme park, LeMu! We will be leaving at Wednesday near nine. Please pack your things for a seven-day trip. If you wish not to come, please talk to me individually._

_ -Chairman Cross_

_p.s- Our beloved Night Class will also be coming~_

Yuuki sat down the form."Ne, Yori-chan."

"Hm?" Sayori replied, still packing her thing for the trip.

"I'm scared."

"Because you can't swim?"

"No, not that."she plopped her back on the bed and faced Sayori.

"Then what?"she turned to where the two where looking at each other.

"What does the Night Class plus Fan Girls plus big theme park equal?"

"Trouble. Well, for you."she turned around and resumed packing.

The short perfect turned to the other side of the room and sighed. '_Seven days, huh?'_she thought for a while then smiled._ 'Maybe it'll be fun.'_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"zero had just finished reading the form the academy received. He shoved the paper in the chairman's face."You're going to let beast roam freely underwater with humans?!"

"Ne, Kiryuu-kun, doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Shut up!"

Coincidentally, Kaname was also there. He was simply talking about how to keep the fan girls in control when Zero busted in.  
The chairman's face was still hidden behind the paper."Kiryuu-kun, if you don't want to go, just say so."

"I'm not talking about that!"

"Then what?" Kaname popped in their conversation again.

"I SAID SHUT UP I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"Okay, Okay..."the pureblood remained silent after, not wanting to see zero's crazy face again.

"Anyway, I'm talking about how you let Blood Sucking Demons walk around with humans!"

"Ah, how rude."

The chairman sighed. "Kiryuu-kun, whether you like it or not, the Nigh Class is going."

"Then I'm not going."

The pureblood started glaring at the childish level D vampire, making Cross flinch at his power."Then who's going to help Yuuki?"

"What?"

"She can't control all those girls...right?"

"..."

"Hmmm?"

_"I'll go."_the level D muttered.

"What? I can't hear you~."

"I'LL GO, GOD DAMN IT!'

"That's more like it!"

"IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

The chairman was amazed. He never seen Kaname glare or be this playful like that for ten years.

* * *

**Wednesday 8:30**

All the Day Class students were grouped together by the front gate. They were told to wear their uniforms so that it would be easy to identify the students.

Yuuki and Zero Stood at the front. Zero was pissed and Yuuki was sleepy. Not the very best combination.

After minutes of waiting, the Night Class doors opened. The beautiful vampires walked towards the gates. Squealing, flirting , and other things started since they walked out.

But what was unusual was that none of the vampires flinched or squinted their eyes at the sunlight. Hell, Shiki and Rima weren't even caring an umbrella!

But little did the perfects know that over the days, Kaname made the whole Night Class go from nocturnal to diurnal. He made them study in light, sleep during the day, and much more suffering.

* * *

**Wednesday 9:00**

The two classes left in several buses on a two-hour drive to LeMu. The drive was quick and soon they arrived at LeMu...well, not really. They had to get on a boat to go to the floating island, Insel Null, which is on top of LeMu.

Since the atmosphere underwater was different, they had to use very small mini earphones.

The Night Class, including Yuuki and Zero, entered a big blue elevator which looked like it could fit around thirty people. They all entered the elevator. It was all blue. The floor had the LeMu logo on it.

* * *

They were now underwater. The group entered a dark room. Since the vampires were now used to the light they couldn't see very well.

"Welcome Everybody!" A park employee emerged out of the darkness. She was wearing a flashy dress.***(more info at the bottom)

The group was silent. Most of them amazed by her beauty.

"Huh? No reaction? I'll try that again...Hello Everbody!"

"Hello!"the crowd actually managed to reply back.

"On behalf of the LeMu marine theme park, I'd like to thank you very much for coming. I'm about to give you a brief explanation about LeMu and tell you a few things to watch for."

The crowd groaned.

"I'd love to let every one in...but, I'm Terribly sorry. Everyone will actually have to stay on this compression chamber for now. It will only take seventeen minutes. So please just bear with me for that long."

The crowd replied with a "Yes, Ma'am." then stood quietly, waiting for her to finish.

"First, let me explain a bit about this room... it is called a compression chamber. Starting from now, the air pressure in here is going to rise six atmospheres, Why do you think it is necessary to raise the air pressure? I'll explain the reason in a moment. But before that, let me tell you a few things you should be aware of. As the air pressure rises, you may start to feel a strange sensation in your ears. Like when you are descending a mountain or in an airplane. It's because the increased air pressure is pressing on your ear drums."the employee paused for a moment, catching her breath."So if you think your ears fell a bit strange...pinch your nose with your fingers, close your mouth tight and try to pop your ears. If that doesn't get your ears back to normal, or if you don't feel well, please raise your hand and let me know. In the event that happens, we will immediately stop increasing the air pressure."the employee looked around. "Is everything clear?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Alright then, we'll initiate the rise in pressure. As I said before, the time required to increase the pressure is seventeen minutes. During that time, I will explain to everyone about the structure of LeMu."the employee turned around. And with the movement of her hand, a hologram of LeMu appeared. "As you all know, LeMu is floating in the ocean. At a depth between 51 and 103 feet. Now, if you look at this chart, you will see that the structure is divided into four parts. From the top, these are called Insel Null, Erste Boden, Zweite Stock and Dritte Stock. Insel Null, above of us, is a floating island. It is an immense, artificial island. In german "insel" means "island" and "null" means "zero". In other words it is floor zero. Next, from Erste to Dritte..."

Most of the students nearly fell asleep. The employee's speech was long. VERY Long.

As the long speech was all most over, the sleeping students woke up and the employee made her final words."Okay, everyone, we are now going to enter LeMu. By the way, before we entered this pressurization chamber, we handed out earphones to everyone, remember? These are not your average earphones, they are 'voice alternators'. LeMu is full of helium gas, so without theses on your ears, you'll sound like a duck."

Multiple students removed their earphones and started speaking. The only thing heard was high voices coming from every direction of the dark room. Zero looked at the earphones in his hands."Oi, Yuuki."he called out to the short one behind him, not looking back at her.

"What?"yuuki had taken off her earphones, earning a silent laugh from zero."Why are you laughing?!"

"You're... You're voice..."he had trouble speaking due to his laughter.

"My voice...?What's wrong with my voice?"yuuki touched her throat and coughed.

"Now you really...fit the image...of a chipmunk..."he was nearly dying of laughter. But even so, he was right. Yuuki was short, brown-haired, and now had a very squeaky voice. Her image perfectly fitted a chipmunk.

"You little...!"she placed the earphones back in her ears and turned back to watch the employee.

The rest of the group seemed to calm down. Seeing this, the employee continued."And that pretty much covers it. In approximately one minute, the door in the front of the room will open. On the other side of that door is an elevator, and at the bottom of it, a brilliant paradise awaits. We hope that you enjoy yourself to your heart's content, here at the marine theme park, LeMu."and with that the front doors opened to reveal an elevator similar like the other. As the students reached the elevator, they wanted to thank the employee. But as soon as they looked back, the employee had already disappeared.

* * *

As the group entered Ertse Boden, there was already a number of Day Class students walking around. Some of the girls squealed when they saw the Night Class. The group walked out of the blue elevator attracting attention to both normal people and the Day Class students.

There wasn't very much on the first floor. There was just a few rest areas and food stands. Since there wan't much, Aidou decided for the group to go down to the second floor, Zweite Stock, to see if they had more fun things.

They were walking to elevator when Shiki noticed something. Feeling uneasy, he spoke up."Hey, guys..."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Shiki-senpai?"yuuki was the only one to respond.

"Where's Rima?"

The group looked around. But they couldn't find Rima. Kaname, being the strong pureblood, decided to split into groups to find Rima. Group 1 was Shiki, Ichijo, and Kaname. Group 2 was Ruka, Aidou, and Kain. Group 3 was Zero and Yuuki.

Group 1 looked around the first floor, Group 2 looked around the second floor, and Group 3 looked around the third.

* * *

**Group 1**

The three vampires looked around Ertse Boden. Again, they found nothing, so Kaname decided to split up, AGAIN, and look around the food stands and rest areas.

Shiki looked around the biggest rest area which was the farthest from the other two. He looked around, the area was bright and big. On the front wall he was facing had the LeMu logo on it, but the logo was a little different. Instead of just having the normal logo on it, there was a lemur's face on the left of the logo. There was 4 white pillars at ever corner of the area. A light brown bench stood in between each pillar. Each wall was a bright blue color. In the center, was a fountain. The water color changed from now and then, making the area seem more bright. There were flower beds around the pillars, each one filled with a different type of flower.

The young vampire looked near the fountain. He soon found himself engrossed in the water.

In the end Group 1 couldn't find Rima. Shiki and Kaname decided to look around with Group 2 since Ichijo wanted to stay and look at the manga shop.

* * *

**Group 2**

Unlike Ertse Boden, Zweite Stock had much more things. There was a LeMu souvenir shop which sold many cool things. Off to the side was "Qualle" a jellyfish gondola ride. Another ride was the Dolphoine Merry-Go-Round. There was also two elevator sections, one standard, and the other shaped as an egg, named "EI" which takes you to a different part of both Ertse Boden and Dritte Stock then the standard elevator.

As predicted, the other three vampires failed as well. Aidou had way too much fun on the merry-go-round, Ruka found herself looking around the souvenir shop, and Kain was... Lost.

* * *

**Group 3**

Dritte Stock seemed more peaceful than Zweite Stock. There was the Lemurian Ruins, it was like a beautiful maze, most of the adults seemed to like it. Further down was the Cosmic Whale, a floating whale would sway around the area that looked like space, unlike the Lemurian Ruins, kids seemed to like it more. Near the center was a food stand. It was shaped as a small submarine and sold chicken sandwiches. In the center was the rest area. On the front wall was 4 statues. There was pillars and flower beds surrounding the area. in the center was a pond.

Unlike the others, Zero and Yuuki decided to stay together. They couldn't find Rima anywhere, so they looked around for a employee. unfortunately no employees where around. Just then, Zero found a giant lemur. It was a person in a lemur costume. The lemur was the mascot of LeMu.

Seeing the lemur, Zero suddenly stopped. Yuuki was in front so she didn't noticed, so she continued walking. He called out to the lemur."Excuse me, I'm looking for a friend. Could I get you to make an announcement over the intercom or something?

The lemur slowly turned around and looked at him."..."But it didn't say anything.

"Uh... Hello?"

The lemur turned away, avoiding him.

"Helloooooo~ CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!"he asked the question as he poked the lemur in the ribs."Hey, you gotta lot of extra flesh here, buddy."he continued talking as he pinched, pulled and released the lemur's flank. He thought that for a mascot suit, the lemur shot him a pretty realistic glare before it turned to walk away. Upset at that, he grabbed the lemur's shoulder."Hey, what kind of attitude is that when a customer's in trouble here?!"

**Whump!**

"UMPPH...! GAHHHHH!" he'd been gut-punched. The lemur actually slugged him. Not even his parents had ever really spanked him before. It had been a totally cheap shot - the lemur had landed a solid uppercut."H-HEY! LEMUR! Y-YOU!"

"..."

He went to his knees and keeled down. Nearby visitors reacted. He looked up again to yell at the lemur, but it was already gone._ 'dammit...' _He stood up but to only realize that he was alone. "Yuuki?" He sighed._ 'This is... The world's worst theme park.'_

* * *

**Sorry if that was so long... anyway this is my first fanfic an all so im really not that good...**

**if you want to see the dress that the employee was wearing, then search on google** _"Akanegasaki Sora"_ ** and you'll see the dress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Ever17.**

* * *

After a while, Yuuki finally managed to find Zero once again. She wouldn't even believe that Zero was sent down by a lemur.

"Zero, are you okay?"

"That lemur got me with a body blow..."

"What? lemur?"

"I got sucker punched by that damn lemur!"

"Zero, how do you get sucker punched by a lemur?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

Yuuki sighed. He was hopeless. '_How embarrassing...'_ She thought. '_For a hunter to be put down by a lemur...'_

* * *

Shiki, wanting to go to the second floor, ended up in the third. "Huh? This is the wrong floor..."

"Could you come here for a moment?" A Small feminine voice called out to him.

"Eh?" The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

From the shadows of the path, the owner of the voice was beckoning to him. But the hand didn't belong to a human.

"C'mon, hurry up will you?" It was the whispering voice a young female. Her bulky arm was swaying rhythmically.

disturbed by the difference between the voice and its owner's appearance, he moved hypnotized in its direction. The hand and arm clearly belonged to a lemur. It was a big lemur.

He was dragged by the lemur a dark room at the end of the walkway. The lemur switched the lights on. "Do you know where we are?"

"This is..." Shiki looked around for a moment, then blushed. _'Is this...the girl's changing room?" _He saw a uniform packed away inside an open locker. The room smelled like perfume. The air was saturated with a sent so strong, it almost made him choke.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" The lemur asked the same question again.

"This..."

"Is the changing room." She said this before he could answer. "Changing room's are... a place to keep secrets away from prying eyes..." She said this quietly.

"S-secrets?"

**Wham!**

Suddenly his vision faded. Everything went dark. "Huh?"

"Will you look after this for me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Here, I'll help you put it on right."

"Um...Um" He still couldn't see. _'wear it?'_ He had no idea what she was talking about."Ummm..." He didn't understand why, but he couldn't move. He was powerless to resist her and let her do what she wanted. In a moment, Something completely covered his body. "..."

The girl giggled. "This should do it." She stepped back a few steps. "Alright then, I'll leave the rest to you." As she said that, something snapped in Shiki. "See you, Shiki."

_'Rima?!'_ He wanted to speak, but couldn't as she already disappeared. The last thing he heard was the click of a door shutting._ 'Rima...'_ He heard her leave, but didn't see her. "Huh?" He found it slighty hard to breath. "What did Rima do to me?" His face felt heavy...His body felt heavy...He had tunnel vision. And for some reason, his body was bristling with hair..._ 'Could it be? That this is... the mascot outfit...?'_ When he shook his head, it made it sound like bristles brushing something. And there was a smell. There was an other sent from inside the costume. A sweet smell that made him dizzy. It pierced deep into his brain... Before he had knew what was going on, he had opened the door and was shuffling out into the pathway.

* * *

Zero and Yuuki were still looking for Rima on the third floor. They reached the souvenir shop, thinking she'd stop by to buy sweets.

"Ahh!" without thinking, Zero he let out a cry. He had found it. _'It's the lemur...' _He wanted revenge. He wanted to punch the lemur until every hair dropped. Without making a sound, he slowly approached the lemur. As soon as he got behind it, he quickly grabbed the costume by the head.

"K-kiryuu...?"

"Eh? Shiki? Why would you do something like that?!"

"Huh? What?"

Don't play dumb with me!"

"Kiryuu, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You punched me!"

"What? I didn't do that!"

"LIES!"

"I'M NOT LYING! Rima just came and..."

"Rima?"

"She gave me this outfit and..."

"What? You just met Rima? When did you change?"

"I just put on. I..."

"Just put it on?"

"..."

"Hey, What's wrong?"

At that point, the level B collapsed.

"H-Hey, Shiki. What's wrong?" He was shocked. He couldn't belive that a vampire could actually faint. _'It must be the heat.'_ He shook Shiki's shoulders, but there was no response."Somebody help me! This guy just passed out!" he yelled. Others watched from a distance.

"Zero! What's wrong?!" Yuuki had heard the fuss and came running.

"Shiki just collapsed.."

"Eh? Shiki-senpai?"

"What should we do?"

"Take him to the infirmary!"

* * *

He had been hauled to the infirmary. A nurse sat Shiki on a bed.

"I wonder what it could be. Is he anemic?" The nurse had a worried face as she said this.

"It couldn't be. There's no way."Yuuki spoke up. She was right. There was no way a vampire could be anemic. "Maybe it was the costume."

"It's possible. It could be heat exhaustion..."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, certain." Zero chimed, not worrying one bit.

"Zero..."

"He's right. It doesn't appear to be anything serious. A little rest and he should be fine."

The two left the infirmary.

* * *

"I wonder where Touya-senpai went off too..." Yuuki and Zero walked around the third floor, still searching for Rima.

"Shiki said he'd seen he before he put the costume on."

"Eh? Senpai did?"

"He said she was the one who put the costume on him."

"Hmmm..."The two entered an elevator. The doors opened silently and closed again.

There was no one inside the elevator.

"Huh? That's strange. There's usually always a crowd in here..." Zero looked around. He felt like the air around him had suddenly gotten heavy.

**Boom!**

The elevator stopped. They both looked at the ceiling. The lights flickered unsteadily.

"W-what was that...?" Yuuki was frightened.

"It couldn't be..."

"Zero? Just what could it not be?!"the girl yelled. _'Just what-'_

* * *

_Could it be?_

He wondered what had gone wrong. It was strange. Very strange...Then he saw a girl..._'Who's this? Oh, it's her._ _Rima..._' But his voice didn't reach her.

"-. - -."

He couln't hear her voice either. No matter how much he tried... No sounds reached him_ 'What's going on?'_ But he saw a figure, faintly. He saw able to make sure. He could see himself and the girl talking over there. He saw it on the other side... _'I...I can see myself over there...?'_ He watched. And he watched. _'That's strange...No...it's odd...If I'm watching them, then who is the "me" watching me?'_ Something felt out of place. Now he knew the truth and his lips trembled._ 'Who...is that...? Who could the "me" over there be?'_ He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was like a dream. It was like he was watching the continuation of a dream.

* * *

A loud siren went on.

_But a dream couldn't have felt so powerfully raw. All of the screaming. And the sound of running feet. The shrill wailing of sirens. That wasn't a dream or an illusion._

"Couldn't be? Do you know something about this, Zero?"Yuuki looked at Zero, demanding answers.

"I don't know anything...Yuuki, do you know something?"Zero shot the question back at Yuuki.

"How could I know anything?"

The lights gradually dimmed and finally went out.

* * *

_Why?_ He had no idea. He didn't know...There was no way he could know.

But there on the bed. There...on the bed..There...

The bed below, the bed on top , the bed below...Who are..

_You?_

Who...?

_Stop..._

Please stop.

_Don't come out..._

Please don't come out.

_Stay inside..._

Don't crawl out of there.

_Stop...Please..._

S-stop... Sto...Stop..

_No...There was nothing to fear. It was alright. because there was no longer anyone. because no one was there._

* * *

"Hey! Who's there? Is somebody there?! We're here! We're still in here! Somebody, get us out of here! Answer me...please..." Zero yelled out from the elevator, Yuuki close by him.

"The air pressure...is dropping.." Yuuki whispered quietly.

"Damn..Which way is the exit?"

He turned the knob and the door to the elevator opened slowly. "Oi, Yuuki. You still alive?"

The young girl slowly got out of the elevator. "Yeah.." She looked a little tired.

The floor was silent. They heard the sound of water flowing somewhere. It was a muffled sound... But there was no sign of anyone around.

"What's going on here?" Zero quietly spoke.

"I don't...know..."

"Let's go see if we can find the others"

"Okay..."

They went into the corridor. Most of the doors were locked as if to keep them from intruding. They found a floor directory, so they decided to look around the rooms listed on it.

They same out to an open space. It was called the rest area. On the floor, there were scattered bags, shoes, wrapping paper, and other stuff. As the two expected, no one was there. There was a thick set of shutters in the circular space in the center of the area, covering up the pond.

"There's no one here..." Yuuki looked around. Fear was spread across her face.

"Let's go search somewhere else, Yuuki..."

"Okay.."

They continued down the path they had walked. The door down the corridor was shut.

"Doesn't this door open?" Zero looked at the door. He pounded on it to see if it would open.

"I don't think it will. I don't see a switch anywhere..."

They chose a corridor, which was open and walked slowly down it. They didn't come across anyone. It felt that they were walking a route that someone had set up for them.

A door on the side of the corridor had been left open and the two went in. There was a stand selling chicken sandwiches. It smelled like they had been cooking 'til recently.

They returned to the corridor they had come from, turned at an intersection and looked for other rooms.

_Everywhere looked the same..._

"I wonder if everyone is hiding..." Yuuki stood next to Zero.

"Just why would they do that?"

In the rooms they next went in, ruins were awaiting them.

_Lemurian__ Ruins..._

They were filed with silence. If it weren't for the paper strewn across the floor, it would have been hard to believe that anyone had been around.

_Just where is everybody...?_

They heard a low groan from somewhere. The next instant, Zero dashed to the other side of the corridor.

"Z-zero!" Yuuki quickly got up and followed him.

They jumped into a small entrance on the side of the corridor. They headed up the emergency stairs. They ignored their pounding hearts and ran without looking back.

They reached the top floor and Zero sat his hand on the emergency hatch connected to the floating island. The knob didn't budge.

"Damn, why won't it open?!"

**Gabaang!**

The whole stucture rocked. The hatch gave off a squeaking sound and the knob bent unnaturally.

"Eh?!" Yuuki screamed, completely terrified.

"Yuuki! This way!"Zero had already disappeared to the other side.

They rushed back to the stairs again. They had no time to go down each step. They jumped down toward the direction where they could see the corridor.

The two were panting, out of breath as they reached the corridor. They could see hundreds of colorful fish swimming outside the windows. The room was also quiet. It was just the two of them.

"Who's there?" Zero's voice caused Yuuki to look up. He hadn't said it to her.

"Is someone there?"Yuuki asked as she looked at him.

"..."Zero stood still. His eyes were focused in the distance. Yuuki followed his gaze.

A lady had appeared where there had been no sign of anyone a moment before and she was dressed as a park employee. It was the employee from the introduction when they first entered LeMu.

Zero just stood and looked at the employee. He heard no footsteps. She had no presence._ 'What the hell...?'_

"Run away...This area is not safe...Please escape...Please. Please you must escape from here. You can't stay here, It's dangerous..." She quietly spoke, looking slightly panicked.

"Dangerous?" Yuuki was confused. "Can you please explain just what's going on...?"

"You have to hurry and escape...We have had...unexpected...trouble...Level...Delta...Tief...Blau..." She mummbled. "Escape! Please! Please get out of here!"

**Crash!**

Water was flowing in. Glass shattered. A massive amount of seawater and countless fish came flooding in.

"what are you doing, Yuuki?! Hurry!"

"W-whoa!"

The force of the water and destruction was incredible. The approaching swell mowed down everything in its path. It swirled and swallowed anything and everything it encountered.

The employee appeared on the other side. "Over here! Hurry!"

"I know!" Zero shouted, grabbing Yuuki along with him.

"Whaaa!"

The three entered a new corridor. They all ran without stopping, looking for a exit.

"Damn, it's a dead end...Can we enter from here?" Zero turned back to the employee.

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

They all entered. As soon as the door opened, the door behind them opened also, revealing waves of water. It sounded like there was a crazed froth of water behind. Everyone was flushed along. They where spun in circles. And then they were all spit out in a corridor on the lower level. The shutter behind them shut close solidly. The flow of water finally stopped.

Soon after, the water was completely drained. The two perfects were amazed. They were still alive, still breathing. Just what had the been dragged into?

But little did they know that they were set up on a different game board, not Kaname's.

* * *

**Ha,ha... sorry if that was confusing... I barely got when i first started playing the original , thank you to my two reviewer! Honestly I dont even know where i'm going with this story. I just made this because I loved the game... But I know It'll End good. I KNOW IT!**


End file.
